


Hush Tony Baby

by ThatRandomWeirdo1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve, Tony Angst, Tony Has Issues, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomWeirdo1/pseuds/ThatRandomWeirdo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission against Loki ends a lot worse than any of the Avengers could imagine. No, no one is dead. No, the city isn't destroyed. But now the Avengers are faced with a new challenge.... Babysitting. But this isn't any normal child...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth attempt at writing this. I'm SO SO SO SORRY!!! You guys deserve the best and I knew I could write better. Please forgive me. If you guys think I should just stick with this fanfic then please comment because then i'll just then end up deleting it and starting again. So please say so!!! Plus, quite a but of poopy language.

It was supposed to be simple. Another emergency call, Loki had been sighted wondering about New York again and people were getting worried as they remembered the last time Loki said hi. But, by the time we got there, there was a dragon and 2,583 goblins that were ripping apart central New York. Great.

 

The dragon was long and sleek with blotchy blue scales that helped it disappear into the bright sunny sky as it weaved through the clouds. The goblins were less glamorous. They had swollen murky green skin littered with warts and had beady pus yellow eyes that followed your every move as they planned their attack. They had sharp pin-like claws that tipped every stubby finger which they used to rip and tear anything in it's path. They would be stupidly tricky to deal with anyway but it didn't help that they were tiny! With their hands above their heads, they just reached above my knee. They were clearly just being used as a distraction for the dragon to do the actual damage but they were still terrorising civilians. The plan was simple, The Avengers only fliers (Iron Man and Thor) were going to take out the dragon whilst the rest of us tried to tackle goblins. The dragon was being used by Loki to destroy anything but the goblins were used as a distraction. A very good distraction.

 

I was using two techniques; let them climb on me and then slam myself into the nearest wall (the bruises will be gone by tomorrow) or just stomping on them. None of the two were effective but I didn't exactly have a back-up plan. My back was groaning at me as the constant dull ache settled in my spine as I bent down to them to hit them. Hulk's technique was like a kid at a toy shop, get everything at once. Natasha was working as a guard for Clint who was too distracted with shooting them than to pay attention to those sneaking behind him. I sighed as I awkwardly lifted my shield again, they were too small to use the shield against so I had to just sling it across my shoulder and hope it didn't get in my way. But that was tricky as they kept trying to steal it, they never did but it was very annoying. I began to feel sorry for Natasha as she was practically kneeling in front of them. Her knees were going to be beyond sore tomorrow. I thought back to just this morning...

 

S.H.I.E.L.D updated us saying it was most likely going to be a free day. Free days were so rare for the Avengers it was almost a shock to hear it. Usually there was a false alarm, fund-raiser, or meeting that took up the entire day or interrupted our free days. So, when we heard this, we all immediately rushed off to do our own thing. Clint zipped about the tower setting up different pranks designed to drive Natasha crazy. Natasha was then destroying said pranks just to annoy Clint. Thor has recently became addicted to children programs because 'I have learnt many valuable lessons which I can use to befriend any midgardian' so he was using the communal living room. Bruce raced off to try and find new relaxation techniques to help control the Hulk when working in the lab with Tony got too much. I was settled on Tony's moth-bitten sofa in his workshop as I slowly sketched him messing about with his robots. I wanted the moment to last forever. The only sound was Tony cooing at his bots as he played fetch (or tried to teach them to play fetch) with a battered tennis ball. My pencil slowly repeating the same look of excitement and peace in his coffee brown eyes. My pencil moving slowly and capturing this moment in the paper.

 

Now, Thor's programs were now entertaining no one, Clint's eggs and hair dye lay forgotten on the floor, Bruce managed to shove away his yoga mat but the whale music were moaning to no one, Dum-E was still trying to get the ball from under one of Tony's many cars and my sketchbook was left abandoned on the sofa. There was no point going back to the chilled-out day as now we would have to sit in a debriefing for an hour and everyone would have sore bruises and stinging cuts. It wouldn't be the same. Not the same peaceful moment. My sunny day had gone stormy.

 

The fight was bad on it's own but what made it worse was the taunting and circling god laughing at our attempts to gain control. Loki kept hovering around the battle zone and was yelling his own commentary about how we will fall, embarrassingly, to a bunch of goblins. If Hawkeye didn't shoot his ass when Loki next circled around then I will personally kill him myself. Even Hulk, who is usually too focussed on his challenge of smashing to pay attention, was starting to roar his battle cry toward Loki. Maybe Hulk would kill Loki before I could.

 

"Loki, get out of my way!" The, what could only be described as a, growl erupted over the coms from Iron Man's end. Looking up, I saw Loki standing happily in front of Iron Man and following his every movement. Purposely standing in his way.

"Iron Man, focus on getting rid of this stupid dragon." I commanded as the sky suddenly exploded with a wave of flames. Again. Thor then switched directions to chase where the random fire had suddenly erupted.

"Can't. This prick is in my way!" Iron Man started before Loki starting doing a taunting dance, "That's it! I'm killing  Loki, I don't care about what you say Thor!" Iron Man then zoomed across the sky after the retreating Loki who was still yelling his insults at us.

"Iron Man, stick to your position!" I demanded although I knew he wouldn't follow the order. Tony was very good at multi-tasking when he was in his workshop but when he wasn't, he was very single-minded. It was either killing an invisible dragon or destroying an annoying god. Not both.

"Iron Man! Loki, god, immortal... do any of these words ring a bell?" Natasha prompted before she went back to prying goblins off Clint's back.

 

I looked back from the sky and reminded myself of the tugging of needle claws on my uniform. Sighing, I let Tony take out his anger and stress on Loki now, so that when we went to debrief he didn't have to storm out in 12 minutes like last time because he got mad at Fury. His record storming out time is 9 minutes when I was turned into a dog by Loki. I can't remember it but apparently he called Fury a 'Selfish, evil wanker who only cared about money!', I wish I had seen it as apparently Fury also stormed out at that.

 

Then it happened. Blink and you would've missed it. Loki had just flew out of a hole in a wall from where Iron Man had just thrown him into a building. Iron Man suddenly launched at him with full speed, aiming at Loki's stomach. If we were in Tony's mind, then he would've launched into Loki's stomach and knocked Loki out of the sky. What was most likely to happen was Loki would move out of the way and Iron Man would fall head first into a skyscraper. But what did happen was far worse.

 

Loki, the goblins and the dragon all disappeared and Iron Man was encased in a blinding green flash. And was then falling from the sky with his head being whipped from side to side like a rag doll. I shot forward to catch my lover. Before he fell to the earth with a sickening crunch. Before it would be too late. Thankfully, Thor was already in the sky and could soar down to catch him before any of my fears became true. He carefully lowered Tony to the ground then I practically leapt on Tony. My stormy day going to a hurricane tortured day.

 

I know Tony doesn't like others to see him during his 'weak times' and so often hid his sicknesses until they got so bad he collapsed and had to be driven to hospital. So, when he was injured during a mission I liked to be as close as possible so he feels safe. I'm just thankful that the team have learnt not to try to pry me off him. Last time they did this, it didn't end well.

"Tony! Situation?" I called before I ripped off the entire front half of the suit. My hands too shaky to find the release clip. Tony was sick of me destroying my suits so he created one. I expected to see his bruised and scarily peaceful face. But, instead, there was nothing but a lump in the middle of the armour. I peeled off the forgotten clothes. To uncover something I will never forget.

 

A young, slightly rounded, and boyish face with the same wild eyes sparkling with adventure and curiosity I fell in love with. He looked slightly dazed but it was definitely Tony. "Oh god! It's a baby!" Clint suddenly exploded whilst pointing at the fact tony was hiding the more private parts of his body with the oversized t-shirt. Tony then did something he never did before. His cheeks then lit up a dusty pink colour. Adult Tony never blushed.

"Shut up, Bird brain." He muttered sourly. I took the top from him and quickly put it over his head so he can wear it. It came down to his knees but it would do for now. "Where's Bruce? I want Tony to have a medical check before we go to the debriefing." I stated trying not to imagine what I would do if I found Tony as a broken lump of bruises.

 

"Here." A raspy voice said as Bruce walked over and started to poke along Tony's ribs. Checking for broken bones.

"I don't need a medical! I feel fine." Tony muttered angrily whilst flapping his arms around to scare Bruce away. 

"Yeah, he's fine. He'll have some awful bruises in the morning but just rub some cream on them and he should be fine. Debriefing is going to be awful, how are we going to explain to Fury that we lost Loki, deaged Tony and set fire to 21 buildings?" Bruce tiredly sighed as he helped Tony up and we all started walking towards the cars we cam in.

"I vote Captain tells him!" Clint suddenly butted in, recovering from his earlier outburst at Tony's new appearance.

"Oh wait?!? I'm too ill to go to the debriefing!" Tony shouted whilst falsely coughing, trying to persuade me that he was too ill. He was obviously trying to look ill, but in reality, he looked sulky and moody. Perfect for his 6 year old body. Sighing, I grabbed him around the waist and sat him on my hip. If the media saw that Tony was a child then enemies would soon take advantage to this. Plus, he was being too slow and he was about to protest so he couldn't go to the debriefing. I was met with kicks and many colourful insults.

 

 

 

 

Fury had been staring at Tony for the past few minutes, which doesn't sound long but when we had been sitting in silence for 7 minutes straight and he had a look of absolute disgust and horror, it felt like forever. Everyone was sitting around the table in meeting room 3. Thor looked on edge and guilty for his brother's behaviour. Clint was trying not to laugh by pretending to be coughing. Natasha kept a blank face but kicked Clint occasionally. Bruce looked at the floor trying not to look up at Fury's angry glare. I stood in font of Tony, refusing to move. Fury and his agents' continued their horrified looks. 

"So, how did this happen again?" He asked falsely calm and patience. The opposite to what I was right now. I turned to face Tony and felt my stomach jump at seeing Tony look so young, lost and scared, whilst Tony kept his eyes glued to the ground.

"Loki hit Iron Man with a spell that caused him to be like this." I repeated. For the 32nd time since we arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

"What exactly is 'this'" Fury said still calm which pissed me off even more.

"This? This! I don't know! Maybe instead of getting me to repeat myself over and over again, you could be finding Loki and getting him to stop this!" I finally snapped and slammed my hands into the table. My façade slipping away.

"Captain, yelling isn't going to fix anyt-"

"Well, maybe I have to shout to get my message through that thick skull of yours!"

"Um... Guys?"

"Sit your ass down Rogers! I'm sure Thor can help find L-"

"Yes! Send both of our hard hitters out so when we're next on a mission we can all get screwed!"

"G-guys?"

"We have no other choice. Thor is the only one who can travel everywhere for Loki, you or me can't."

"You're telling me that we have millions of high-tech computers that can't track one person that you've tracked bef-"

"Guys!" Tony's shrill shout snapped me back to the meeting room. I slumped back into my chair hiding my red with anger face in my hands. I sighed, wanting to do a Tony and just stomp out of the room, I would beat his record. But it would be the first time I stormed out.  

 

"Hey, Tony are you okay?" Clint's reassuring voice scared me, one moment he is seconds away from bursting into laughter again so for him to suddenly be concerned then worried me. I flinched upwards to see Tony trembling and taking short and panicked breathes. His face was pale and his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. I lurched forward to kneel in front of him and also protect him from their patronising glances.

"Tony, look at me," I whispered as I placed my hand on his cheek but he flinched away from my hand. Like he was thinking I was going to do something else

"No. Don't touch me. Not yet. I want to ask questions but they are b-bad.." Tony tried to mutter before tears raced down his cheeks. He then was having a panic attack. His eyes snapped open in fear, his breath short, his voice croaky. Bruce then pushed me to the side to get me out of Tony's face. He told everyone to give him space. I've seen Tony having a panic attack before but seeing a child witness the same tortured memories was even more heart breaking.

 

I will never forget those words he said. The look of being absolutely lost. He started to scream...

 

 

"Who are you? Where am I?

 

 

 

 

Where's my mummy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks SO much for your comments, they mean a lot. A lot as been happening at home and I could use something positive right now. So thanks so much if you do comment. Please say if you want more dialogue from someone or you think I didn't represent a character right. Please let me know. Also, sorry if this chapter is a WHOLE LOT worse than the first. As I said, a lot had happened recently and i'm a little scatter brained.

I stared down at the bed. Looking at his tiny fist curled inside my rough hands. Watching his calm and smooth face in case of a flutter to show he was alive to the rest of the world. Peering at his still limbs and begging for them to flinch or move or anything. I longed for him to start muttering under his breath or to wrinkle his nose in his sleep. My Tony did that. When he slept he muttered his equations in his sleep, if he fell asleep during a hard and long project then he would wrinkle his nose in his sleep like he was confused or unhappy with the formula he made.

 

But that was my problem. This wasn't my Tony. This was Baby Tony. A scared and vulnerable child who didn't know where he was. If the villains of New York figured out that Tony was a child, he would be killed in an instant. With one of our hard hitters and flying fighters gone, we would surely all die without Iron Man's support, we didn't stand a chance. With the Avengers gone then people all around the globe would be in danger of the villains who took advantage of this. Governments would fall and no one would be safe from their grasp. Countries would declare war with each other. Countries would fall. People would die. Everyone would die. No one is s-...

"Cap! You're doing it again. The muttering that the whole world is going to die thing has to stop. If Tony wakes up to hear a man talking about how everyone is going to die, he's going to end up running." Natasha reminded me for the third time this half an hour. I stared at my team as they continued to talk about everything and nothing. Natasha was standing just outside the door looking in, just in case he decided to run and so that she could catch him. Clint and Bruce were quietly chatting to make it seem as if they weren't guarding the window in case he jumped. Thor was the biggest of them all and so would scare Tony the most so he was standing by a water dispenser trying to look casual whilst also being as far away as possible from Tony. I was dressed in my normal civilian clothes, they wanted me to wear my Captain America suit because Tony would probably recognise me and therefore trust me. But I disagreed, no child was going to trust a hero they thought was dead wearing a blood covered suit (beating the goblins was a messy job). Plus I refused to leave his side so I was sitting beside him. He was given a clean bill of health but I didn't want to leave him in case they missed something. I don't care whether he doesn't remember me, I made a promise when we got together to never leave his side no matter what the situation was. Whether he was dying or sick or his arc reactor was f-

 

I took a deep breath to remind myself. I am in a S.H.I.E.L.D medical room with my teammates and the world is safe. I am with my teammates except from one who is now a frightened child who b-

 

This is the last thing I need. At the beginning, I was relaxing and casually sketching, then I was being ripped apart by goblins and then I had a heart attack realising Tony was hit, then I had to restrain my hysterical boyfriend who was questioning where he was and then I have to sit in this room until he wakes up. My mind felt like it was trying to crawl out of my ear. My head was pounding, my skin felt like it was crawling from healing the pin pricks I got from the claws of the goblins. I wasn't in the mood for a bunch of nameless agents to keep walking in and telling me that Fury thinks we should give Tony to a Care Home.

 

Fury was trying to 'help' us with the baby Tony situation but for some reason couldn't do it face to face. After Tony's panic attack in the debriefing, Fury made himself scarce and was sending these messengers to 'persuade' me to give my Tony away (except this wasn't my Tony, this was a- no focus, Rogers). He thought Tony would be safer if he went to a care home or with a foster family, I thought otherwise. We were The Avengers, we could handle looking after a 'sick' teammate. I don't know whether they were passing on our messages word for word because I wasn't thrown out of the building yet and Fury was using very mild language for the angriest conversation we've ever had. I was only just reminded of all this when another agent peered into the room from behind Natasha. "Excuse me? It's another mes-" He mumbled whilst never keeping his eyes off the child sleeping in the bed.

"Come in" Natasha stated whilst cutting off the agent as we had expected another message sooner than later.

"Um... Fury said that if you did take Tony home then you would take full responsibility to make sure no one sees him and the media doesn't catch a glimpse of the Avengers holding a child or he would...o-o-or else.." The nameless agent stuttered towards the end, clearly not wanting to upset us with what Fury actually said. Usually I would be grateful for that and a little embarrassed that people saw me as a celebrity that they didn't want to upset. But now I was even more pissed. I flinched out of my seat and stomped up to the messenger.

"Or what?! This is ridiculous! Tony was born a genius, there's no way we're going to be able to hide the fact he has magically de aged or protect him from the constant media spies that hang around Stark tower! We need to create a distraction so they all leave and we can enter safely. After that then we won't need anymore help from S.H.I.E.L.D and he would be fine! I can't do that unless Fury fucking cooperates." I shouted at the messenger as if it was personally his fault. Quickly though, I deflated and muttered about him sending that as my reply and sunk back into my seat feeling worse than before.

 

I felt all my anger, dread, fear and adrenalin crawl up my throat as I tried to remain calm. "Captain? I too fear for the well-being of our S.H.I.E.L.D brother, but I wish to help. Not merely babysit. My troublesome brother is the cause of this problem and I am the only one who can meet a compromise with him until he releases dear Tony from this spell. I can travel to Asgard and find a cure to his aliment." Thor said surprisingly softly for the God of Thunder he was. He waved his goodbyes before heading towards the door.

"Thanks Thor, we could really use some good news right about now. Keep us updated. If Loki is still on Earth or if he has retreated to Asgard, I want to know about it. Deal?" I whispered feeling like everything was just too much now. Thankfully, Thor nodded and exited the room at a slow pace. Before he left he looked at Tony and his eyes spoke of a deep guilt and worry but a slight hint of fear. I pretended not to notice and just kept hold of the comfort of Thor finding a cure and the world being okay. It wasn't guaranteed but it was something. Also, with Thor gone that meant Tony was least likely to run away from us because we looked big and scary.

 

The room would have just fallen silent again or maybe just a few quiet whispers between Clint and Bruce. But that was the thing. It 'would have' if something in my hand didn't just flinch. I whipped around to look at Tony. His eyelids were now fluttering, his fingers flexing under my tight grip and a small groan left his mouth as he moved to cushion his head with his free hand to sooth his headache. Bruce went to move forward to check Tony over himself. I harshly shoved him back, I didn't mean to be so forceful but if I knew my Tony, he was going to lash out.

 

Tony stirred awake, his coffee brown eyes now dimmed with confusion and fear. He sat up straight but surprisingly, he didn't make a run for it. He studied us one by one, I couldn't tell what he was feeling about us but he must of saw something that calmed him down. He slapped my hand from his and started to search for something in the bedside table. "What you looking for?" Clint said trying to sound calm and trustworthy but it sounded a little forced. Everyone had expected him to run for it but here he was calmly searching for something. Okay, my Tony needed that trait, it would've saved on a lot of embarrassing moments.

"Clipboard. The doctors usually leave them round so that Dad knows what injuries I have." Tony whimpered as if it hurt to speak.

"Sorry, they took the clipboard. You just had a slight concussion, you should be feeling better now. I'm Natasha, the guy next to you is Steve and the people by the window are called Clint and Bruce." Natasha said as she knelt down to pick up the things that Tony had randomly threw out of the bedside table to find this clipboard, "What your name again?".

"My name is Edwin Rogers." Tony said whilst looking at his thumbs he had in his lap. He was clearly lying but he didn't seem to freak out that he woke up in a hospital. I guess my Tony really is gone. He would have freaked out and ran away from the building saying he could pay them to say he was healthy. This Tony sat patiently and seemed relaxed to be in a hospital bed. Like he was relieved?

"So you're not Tony Stark then? What's the last thing you remember?" Clint half-heartedly joked but looked just as unsure as the rest of us on why Tony would feel the need to lie.

"I don't know? I just remember eating dinner then it went all fuzzy then I was in metal and falling. I was probably kidnapped, it's fine."

"Wait what? What do you mean 'kidnapped'?"

"Don't you read the papers? I get kidnapped every 5 months or so? People want to get my Dad's money but he refuses to pay, so they hurt me which is why I'm here, right?" Tony looked unsure as he spoke, only Natasha kept a blank and trusting face whilst the rest of us now looked around in shock horror. I knew Tony had been in tricky situations as a child before but he never told me it started so young or it happened this often. This was all too much. At some point, I was going to be sick.

"Anyway, a kind nurse gave us this bag of clothing for someone your age. Quickly get dressed and we'll get going." I said quickly, not wanting to hear something my Tony didn't want me to hear but his younger self just giving it up freely.

"I'm not coming with you guys, I can understand if you want to ensure my safety but you're not needed." Tony assured whilst looking quite defensive on the idea of us coming to his house.

"Sorry we forgot to mention. Your Mummy and Daddy are having some work done to your house and they are going to be too busy with Stark Industries meetings to look after you. We were sent here to pick you up." Natasha fluently lied and told the fake story that we all planned to tell him.

 

It wasn't a very believable lie, admittedly. There was plenty of room for questioning like: why can't I stay at a relatives' house, what happened to my house, was I kidnapped before? But Tony just nodded along. His eyes lit with confusion and distrust. He got dressed into a standard red t-shirt and slightly too big jeans, not like Tony's style at all but I tried not to complain. Plus, I was still slightly disturbed at the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D had obviously encountered children on their missions and then looked after them.

 

Next, we had the car journey. We all agreed that Tony shouldn't realise he was in the future so we had to casually block the windows from his sight so he didn't grow suspicious. Happy picked us up in a standard non-flashy car, it was supposed to be a calm car journey compared to what had happened. Only I wasn't feeling very calm. Happy as a present gave Tony teddy bear versions of all The Avengers and to see Tony stare at them and merely ignore them hurt a lot more than it should've. He had ignored entirely now. This wasn't my Tony but a Tony that didn't understand and wanted to go home.

 

Thankfully, when we got there the media spies were gone. At the tine though, I didn't care whether  Fury did it or the universe was feeling nice. Tony was silent the whole car journey. He didn't dare move a muscle but because he was so calm but stiff, everyone in the car was tense to see if he would try to run, if would cry, anything. I tried to take deep breaths as Happy parked in the basement and we carefully unloaded the car of the borrowed baby equipment. Tony needed a collected and happy adult to care for him right now. I thought I was doing well, when Tony whispered something to me that set off my alarm bells.

"I know you lied. My 'mummy' ran away when I was born. Last I heard she was fundraising in Italy, or that could be a lie too. I know what you're trying to do."

 

Then he ran straight into the depths of Stark Tower.

 

 

_There had to be an escape, they were guarding the one we drove into. Maybe a fire escape or anything at this point. They were going to kill me. The lady 'Natasha' (if that is her real name) had knives in her boots. One of them kept fiddling with his bow. A bit old-fashioned but looked like it could deal some heavy damage. All of them were quite built and tall. I would be squashed like a bug. They were hiding something. In the car. And in the hospital, they were guarding all the possible escape routes, like they knew I would struggle._

 

_Ever since Dad said I could deal with these kidnappings alone, I haven't been very successful. Mostly the police find me eventually. But this is not the first time they've pretended to be nice. It also won't be the last. My lungs burnt with the fear. My head pounded against my head. My legs didn't stop. Even if I wanted them to._

 

_The plan was to runaway and go to the nearest police station. I fi don't escape now they will only punish me for running. I couldn't open any of the windows. A strange voice seemed to follow me but I didn't pay attention. I could easily disarm the alarm, as long as it wasn't a real person. My breath was caught in my throat, making a lump. Bigger and bigger until I was suffocating. I clawed at one of the windows. Openly begging for it to open. But it didn't._

 

_I heard their footsteps. I was going to be beaten. They were going to slash my throat. My would pin me down and do the unspeakable things the one did when I was 5. They would tear me. They would bleed me. They would laugh that the Great Anthony died being pathetic._

 

_Dad was right..._

 

_There was no point living if nobody cared._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so sorry I left this very late! My family want to have Awkward Family Fun Times a lot so I haven't been able to update. But I'm here now so YAY!!! 
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!
> 
> Could you guys also comment to say whether you found any plot holes or mistakes, I didn't have enough time to properly edit this so PLEASE!!!

"Sir is located on the 21st floor by the living room window. He seemed fairly distressed." JARVIS reluctantly stated, he sounded unsure about what to call Tony as he was no longer his creator; he was just a child who didn't trust any us even though he acted like he did. That thought only made me feel more sickly.

 

I guess Tony had learnt how to mask everything from a young age. Which no 6 year old should have to do. They should feel accepted everywhere and not have to fear that someone is kidnapping him. But Tony obviously didn't feel that safety. My Tony only had his masks so he could appear strong in front of the press and therefore earn more money so he could spend that on repairing damages to the city from The Avengers' battles. So, why would a 6 year old have to have a mask? I knew from My Tony that during his childhood, Howard wasn't exactly the caring father I thought he would be. Unfortunately whenever I tried to press on and ask questions, Tony immediately shut himself up and pretended he never said anything. Meaning something had happened to Tony when he was young, something very bad. Again, these thoughts weren't helping at all, only making me feel sick.

"Guys, we need to hurry. If Tony is on Clint's floor then he might figure out that it isn't 1976. Plus, by the wording of JARVIS, I think Tony might have fainted or passed out." Natasha prompted as she now was standing in the elevator waiting for us. At the moment we were all frozen in shock at what Tony had said and we were all still in the basement of the tower. All of us struggling to understand the fact that Maria had run away like that and wouldn't even let her son know where she was.  Quickly coming to our senses we all followed Natasha and JARVIS took us towards Clint's floor. Remaining fairly quiet. Like he didn't understand what to do as well.

"By Tony's wording, he thinks we're murders or kidnappers. When we get there try to block all entrances and windows, then Cap, you're going to try talking to him. Persuade him that we're the god guys here." Natasha plotted out loud.

"Wait! Why me?" I whinnied. I wanted my Tony to tell me what was wrong. Not for a child to accidently say it. Like when he said he never really met Marie if she did run away after he was born. My Tony never told me that.

"You were inspiration to everyone during the War. You persuaded men in the army that they have joined the right side."

"I only really was an inspiration to anyone under the age of 10. People in the army thought I was an idiot in tights. Sort of was..." I mumbled under my breath us the elevator glided to a halt and we were met with the sight of Tony slumped on a window. He had clearly fainted but everyone still guarded the doors and windows in case it was another trick. Knowing I wouldn't have a choice, I walked over and scooped the limp child and cradled him to my chest. Luckily, he didn't wake up. His face remained smooth and his eyes continued to shield his coffee brown eyes from the world.

 

I sighed. This was all too much. "Any ideas of how we look after a child genius?" I weakly joked to he rest as they abandoned their positions to stand beside me, Bruce feeling about his body in case he slipped whilst running around the table whilst Natasha flicked the stray hairs from his face.  

"Coulson has a nephew whose 4 years old, I'm sure he could help us out. JARVIS can you phone him up?" Clint suggested, I groaned feeling guilty for losing my patience at S.H.I.E.L.D just because Fury wanted to give Tony away to a foster home and refused to help us hide in the tower. Looking back, I didn't regret standing up to Fury but  wish I could reign back the insults I threw at him. JARVIS  silently called Coulson as the rest of us sat about doing nothing in particular.

"Hello, come begging for help already?" Coulson taunted over the phone.

"Coulson. You have a baby nephew right?" I took charge immediately and used my 'Captain' voice (according to my Tony).

"Um... Yeah but I'm not going to let Becky mix with Tony whether he needs a play date or not."

"No, we just need some help. At the moment Tony thinks we're kidnappers and we thought you could give us some advice."

"Uh... Well, whenever I have to look after a victim agents picked up during their missions, we let them know they have a choice and don't try to confine them. If you want Tony to believe you're not going to murder him put him around other people. They feel safe so in turn he'll begin to feel safe. I know we said to keep a low profile but he needs other kids. Maybe a day care?"

"There is a primary school 8 minutes away from the tower, they have a summer holiday club where the teachers can look after 4 years-12 year old. Sir could be looked after there." JARVIS butted in and a holographic screen popped up to show where the school was located.

"There sorted. As I said try to keep on the down low, last thing S.H.I.E.L.D needs is to fill my forms to repair the damages to a school. Don't let anyone know it's Tony Stark. Good? Bye!" Coulson finished abruptly and the room fell silent again. I groaned at the idea, this would only go one way. Tony would feel threatened and try to build something and explode the room.

"No. The day care club will be a last resort." I said not liking the idea in case Tony played up.

 

Tony chose that moment to wake up from his sleep. He stared around wildly before kicking my chest and dropping to the floor and started to scream. Panicking I dropped down to the floor as well and tried to hold him still, he just smacked away my hands and tried to run before Natasha swept him from the floor. He started to then curse and scream. The others shot my that look.

 

"Fine, let's go!"

 

* * *

 

 

The school itself was painted a pale yellow and the corridors were littered with art work from different students. The paintings were rushed but colourful and filled with different tales of wisdom and adventure. The head teacher was showing us around and was not so subtly advertising the school to us in case we were interested to join the school. Our terrible lie was in place, there story was that we had just moved into the area and we needed someone to look after Edwin Rogers (Where did the name Edwin come from?!) whilst we sorted out our finances. Tony seemed to feel bitter about the situation and didn't relax in the slightest. If anything it made him more tense.

 

The head showed us the hall where there was a few teachers and mostly 5 year olds were racing about playing tag and laughing. They all stopped at the sight of someone knew, some just bluntly stared whilst 3 of them came up to Tony.

"Hey! My name's George, what's yours?" a small kid with wild green eyes and blonde hair introduced himself and held out his hand to Tony.

"Don't be shy! It's scary at first but everyone is fun! Except Fletcher who is a meanie and stole my car!" another kid butted in, she had long brown hair and almost grey and bland eyes.

 

Any other time I would coo at the kids and their innocence but now I felt someone tugging on my trouser leg.  I bent down towards Tony and saw hiding between my legs. His face nuzzling the back of my knee, the others looked on in worry at the sight of the child that tried to strangle us in the car journey here now clinging to my leg.

"Hey, it alright. What we said is true, we can do whatever you want to do. We want you to be happy and we don't want to box you in." I whispered to him and reached forward and started to smooth his hair. If this was another trick then Tony was the best actor in the world! He practically purred and leant into my touch.

"I don't get along well with other children." Tony managed to whimper out before the girl grabbed him and dragged him into the play house. I tried to shove the girl out of the way but  Bruce grabbed my arm and his face said it all. He decided to stay just in case Tony tried to run again. But we all froze when we heard what the kids were talking about.

 

Tony was holding a Captain America action figure and staring at it blankly as the kids around him were talking about their favourite Avengers.

"No! Black Widow is the best because she is a girl too."

"Iron Man is better than Captain America because he has a laser."

"Hawkeye is cool because he doesn't need lasers."

"Captain America is the best best best best!"

"Captain America is dead." Tony muttered but somehow he had silenced the entire hall.

"No he's not!" A boy agued back and we all tried to grab tony at this point. Day care was a bad idea, we should've never of tried. But before I could snatch him and runaway from this school forever, Tony snapped.

"Captain America is a dead rotting corpse in the middle of the artic, the end. He's not alive and he's not going to come back to life! Now back off!" Tony shrieked and pulled apart a remote controller (where he got it we'll never know) and pressed the exposed wires to the faces of the children who then screamed in pain and ran away.

 

The head teacher caught Tony's arm and said a simple line...

 

 

"Get out, Edwin thank you but no thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I finally have a free day to do whatever I want YAY! Meaning I'm going to try to update everything today. So here ya go!
> 
> Please comment to tell me any mistakes or if you think this chapter should've been better. plus I didn't really double-check this so it will be sh*t.
> 
> SORRY!!!

"Well, that was an experience." Clint half-heartedly joked as we returned back to the tower, Tony immediately started to run but luckily stopped so he had at least 5 meters away from us. I could feel myself deflating, when he hid behind me in the school it felt like he finally trusted us but I guess not. I just wanted to hold and promise he would never be hurt as I long as I lived. I wanted to promise to protect him from whoever made him like this. Punish those that turned an innocent and trusting boy into a nervous and kidnapped child. He acted more responsibly than most adults and yet he was clearly broken, cracked and fearful. The persons who caused that deserved nothing but punishment.

 

But this wasn't my Tony who would feel thankful (and slightly aroused but that's not the point) for me punishing the bad, this was Tony who would feel more insecure knowing that I could kill a man with a few well-placed hits. I started to feel sick again, he needs to know we're helping and waiting for a ransom but the day care probably made him more wary of us. "Tony, I want to help you. The day care was supposed to make you realise you had freedom, you know how that ended. But I want to try again. How about you ask us questions." I soothingly whispered loud enough for Tony to know I'm not going to hurt him.

"What do you mean? You'll just lie, all adults lie." Tony muttered under his breath and stared at me as if I was suddenly going to snatch him and beat him. Taking a deep breath, I turned to the others standing by awkwardly.

"We won't lie, I promise. You can ask us questions, you must have a lot." I stated and headed towards the kitchen to make us some snacks. It was going to be difficult conversation and snacks always help difficult conversations. I think. Grabbing a pack of cookies, I made myself comfortable in the sofa on the communal floor and my team followed me. Thor was still in Asgard looking for his troublesome brother. Bruce sat beside me a whilst Natasha and Clint sat side by side on the floor. I handed out the biscuits and even offered one to Tony who was still keeping his distance. He refused and stared at us like we were crazy.

"Uh... okay. Um... What do you guys work as?" Tony sounded unsure and looked awkward. I felt my chest squeeze at the thought of him knowing the truth, maybe Tony didn't know what S.H.I.E.L.D was but Howard did supply weapons to them so maybe not. I couldn't tell him the truth, he wouldn't believe I was Captain America.

"We're peace keepers of some sort. When there's violent riots and people are near by, we're called in to help." Natasha luckily butted in before Tony could get suspicious as to why we took so long to answer. It was a good answer too, it was the truth but not the full truth.

"Okay, what year is it? The school club was weird and the children acted weird." Tony said more confidently, strutting forward so he could face us.

"2015, I'm sorry. There was an accident and you were involved. You were an adult but then you became this. I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, we were scared that you would freak." Bruce whispered in a soft and humble voice that made me feel calm just listening.

"I thought so. There was a calendar but I didn't really...uh... How does adult me know you?" Tony was back to stuttering and having a staring competition with his shoes.

 

I felt the depression wash over, myself drowning knowing Tony was no longer my boyfriend. To him I was a random police officer, to adult him I was his everything and now I weren't. What happens if he never turned back, I would forever just be a babysitter. No one wanted to date a 'relic' and when people thought they were being 'helpful' when they explained what a phone is on a date, a relic was exactly how I felt. Tony was the only one who made me feel welcomed and ready for whatever was thrown at me, with him I wasn't a miracle. I was someone who was loved for being a 'loveable king of the dorks'. I wouldn't be able to meet anyone else. Forever alone.

"We're your co-workers and friends. This is even your house, you invited us to live here after a particular bad protest." Clint exclaimed and reached forward to snatch enough cookie. I nodded my thanks toward Clint for snapping my out of my miserable thoughts.

"You lied. I mean more to you than a friend." Tony surprised me with his accusation, he pointed to me with confused but sad eyes. Like he understood what I was thinking.

"That's Steve. I'm Clint, the red head is Natasha and Bruce is the other one." Clint smiled, "But yeah, adult you and Steve are in a relationship." Clint seemed uneasy giving that away. The 70s was a time when homophobic abuse was considered normal.

"I thought so, Steve keeps looking at me with sad eyes and doesn't speak much and when he does it always a command. Meaning he's used to acting professional but only does it because he feels uneasy. Which makes me think that either I mean more than a friend or less than a friend." Tony described his thoughts as he crept forward and sat at the edge of the sofa.

"I'm a little upset that my boyfriend is suddenly a child but I'm willing to put that behind me to help look after you."  I smiled and reached over to take his hand, he flinched at first but then relaxed.

 

"Okay enough with the seriousness!!! Ask more fun questions, if I found myself in the future I would ask about films and whether scientists have found a way to teleport! Come on!" Clint yelled out with a massive goofy grin that made Tony try to hide his chuckle but thankfully I saw the shy smile.

"Okay, how have televisions evolved over the years?" Tony nervously giggled at Clint's clever tactic to loosen Tony and relieve the sudden tension. It was working beautifully.

"That's boring! Ask real questions! JARVIS is a talking robot that lives in our ceiling, you must have talked to him and yet you didn't think to ask. JARVIS play some music, music has improved a lot since the 70s!" Clint stood up and picked up Tony and started to dance wildly as Tony squealed at the sudden movement. Laughing I joined in with the rest.

 

No more depressing thoughts.

Only happy dancing, Tony was finally letting go and the team was the happiest they've been since the incident with Loki.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 2am when I woke up to JARVIS' warning.

"Captain, young sir has woken from his sleep and appears to be distressed."

 

When I arrived on his floor the rest were awkwardly watching from the door frame as Natasha cradled Tony and whispered in Russian. Tony was shaking and sobbing, what was worse though was how he was fighting to get loosed from Natasha's embrace. His stubby fingernails lawed desperately at her hands and his legs were thrashing wildly.

"Let me go! Dad will see, I have rules. I'm not allowed. Please. I'll be punished." Tony screamed into Natasha's neck. Natasha looked desperate and confused. I walked over to her and pried Tony off her and tried to catch the flailing limbs.

"Relax, I want to help. Can we ask questions? Like how you asked them, you don't have to answer them if the questions are too personal." I whispered into his ear and threaded my fingers through his sweaty hair. I only just made out the 'okay' in amongst the heart breaking whimpers.   

"How many rules do you have?" I muttered into Tony's ear as I held him close to my chest, the rest of the group were hugging me and Tony so we were a massive hug pile.

"89 house rules and 26 social rules that I have to follow every day." Tony snorted as he wiped his nose along my neck but I didn't dare complain. He nuzzled deeper into my chest as if he never wanted to leave my side. "I'm not allowed hugs. It's childish and pathetic. But I don't want to leave. I shouldn't have grown attached to you, my dad should beat that out of me. But I want this. But I can't." Tony absolutely wailed and started to scream and thrash again.

 

Feeling my own tear crawl down my cheek, I picked him up and went to his bed. It was only  a spare room that we settled him in so the room was bland and missed Tony's usual spark but it would do. I tucked him and myself under the bedcovers. I still held him as tight when I shooed the team out of the room. Curling myself around Tony to protect him, I started to hum a gentle song that Bucky sang to me when my mum died.

 

I was about to fall asleep when I whispered one last thing.

 

"You follow our rules now. Rule 1: I love you."

 

 

 

I was asleep but the time he replied.

 

 

"I'm sorry but I have to do this."

 

* * *

 

 

By the time I woke up, there was no Tony and just a note.

 

_I'm sorry, but I want to find my family. Maybe the changed along with the future. Maybe they didn't. But I need to find my mother and thank her. Thank you for doing everything. But I have to move on._

_I respect my father and I have to follow his rules._

_I've run away, goodbye._

_T.S_

_Plus, I know your real name STEVE ROGERS._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me awhile to update again, I haven't really got an excuse but I'm here now. Please comment if you spot any plot holes or mistakes. It's really appreciated.

"JARVIS!" I bellowed as I bolted up and ran towards the communal room. Everyone usually hangs out there for breakfast. Natasha, Clint and Bruce stared in shock as I ran past them and grabbed my coat. They followed me as I ran out on to the street. Natasha must've figured it out and told the others what I was doing because they started to search as well. I stared around crazily trying to guess which way a scared and confused child would run. But it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. We had no choice but to call S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

 

 

I stared in awe at this new incredible city. New York was suddenly an explosion of bright colours and deafening noises. The old garage wasn't there anymore, Mr Newgate, the engineer there, used to give me spare parts or broken pieces so I could make my own creations. Before this whole mess of time travelling, I was secretly working with Obadiah to make a mechanic arm to help Aunt Peggy as she has arthritis and can't use her hands much now. Maybe in the future Aunt Peggy still uses the machine. Or she could be dead. Maybe Obi is dead. No. Everything is fine. Obi is probably living in a nice retirement home, messing about with the other people's guns they once used for hunting. I smiled at that picture. He would love that. But at the moment I was just in the middle of a complicated maze of new shops, tourists, cars and weird adverts everywhere. I kept running even though I didn't know where I was going but nor did I care. I was free. Dad would be so proud that I didn't need the polices' help to escape this time. Maybe he was already proud of adult me. Maybe I could see what he was working on in his office or even help him!

 

Unfortunately, my mind drifted back to the polite and shy blond haired man I left in that bed. But they didn't even put up a fight. Usually they would chase after me and yell rude words. One time, I remember they even had alarms screaming at me. But they didn't. There was a voice, called himself JARVIS I think, that told me this was a bad idea. But that was it. No yelling. No chasing. But lots of guilt. Maybe they really were just people who wanted to help. Nice people like the last kidnappers. I could trust them.

No. That was what happened last time. They seemed so nice. They held me. But they said things.

 

I promised dad I would always follow his rules. But they did the unspeakable thing. I love and respect my dad. They made me impure. They made me reconsider. They made me wonder. Dad had to punish me for what they made me think. What they made me believe. He locked me in my room. He forgot. I told everyone he only kept me in there for four days. But they asked where I was for the rest of the month. Dad had to punish me because those people made me wrong. They made me break rule number 12. No one breaks rule 12. They made me cry, breaking rule 5. They said no one's dad treats them like my dad. They said I should be treated better than that. They said no one lives in a house with 89 rules. They said my dad was evil. That it wasn't good that he punished me. Obadiah is the only one who knows, we call it the unspeakable thing. These people were going to do the same. I would be punished worse. I can't love a stranger. No matter how many times they say they will protect me. Or love me.

 

Rule 12: Never disrespect your father, you must always love your father as he pays money for you.

They made me realise I HATE my father. Destroying rule 12.

 

But that didn't matter now. I respect dad and I love him. I don't need Steve or any kidnapper who pretends to be my friend. I am a Stark, we don't need anyone or have panic attacks in the middle of the streets of New York because they remembered policemen shooting a kidnapper who said that I am perfect no matter what. But that doesn't matter. I'm free now! Dad would be so proud. Maybe Aunt Peggy would take me that special restaurant as a celebration. Obadiah could buy that cable I needed for Aunt Peggy's machine.

 

"Tony! Is that you?" a voice I instantly recognised as Obadiah's, I turned to see him cowering down an alleyway where there were no security cameras.

"Obi? What are you doing down here? I was going to go to the police station to find whether they knew where you were?" I quickly lied to make it sound like I had a proper plan and hopefully he would tell dad and he would be even more proud! Maybe he would even smile. He hasn't smiled since mum started going away.

"Tony, I heard what happened to you! Are you okay? When I heard you had been deaged I tried to look after you but they got there first. I hope they didn't torture you. My brave soldier." Obi cooed and captured me in a wooden, forced and controlling hug. Obi never spoke like that. He always called me Kiddo if he was in a good mood.

 

That's all I remember before a green flash consumed me.

 

* * *

 

 

We watched as Loki spotted us and immediately flicked a green light into Tony's head, he fell to the ground like a bag of bricks. His head smacking against the ground painfully but he didn't move. Loki had disguised himself as bald man with a grey thick beard. S.H.I.E.L.D had located Tony fairly quickly, we were about to go before Thor told us that 'Dear Tony has been persuaded by my brother who has the most terrible intention' which lead to us stealing whatever car we saw first and breaking at least 13 laws trying to get there in time.

 

Thor was quick to pin down his brother and Loki sulkily morphed back into his usual pale and tall form. But I didn't care about Loki, I cradled Tony's limp and tired body. His eyes were a shade darker than usual so he must've run away late last night, after I thought we both drifted off to sleep. I placed a cautious kiss along his hair line, I smiled at the thought of Loki being captured. This would soon be over. I could go back to Tony's floor and watch a film as Tony tried to catch popcorn in his mouth. The thought of being able to hold him in his sleep again, his deadly talent of looking so cute when he first wakes up and blinks around the room like he forgot what was happening, just made my heart skip with a uncontrollable joy and passion. My Tony would be back. Not a child that makes me feel guilty knowing I could've helped him from his depressing life but didn't. This would be my Tony that I could hug forever knowing he wouldn't try to escape even if he could.

 

Natasha brought me out of my faze by prodding my shoulder to see Loki glaring at us as he was secured into some Asgardian thing that rendered his magic useless. I climbed back into the car with Tony laying across my lap, his head resting on my arm, like a over-grown baby. But he was a child. If Tony never had this as a child then why would I deny him of the simple pleasures. He remained unconscious for the journey and was sent to S.H.I.E.L.D medical. He was fine but he was going to have a awful bruise on his head from his fall. I never left his side and was acting like his guardian angel watching over him from an uncomfortable, orange, plastic chair. Thor walked in at some point to tell me that Loki's magic should wear off Tony by tomorrow or late tonight. But I was too busy in my blissful peace to really take note. The blissful feeling was from the one fact that this nightmare was going to be over soon.

 

Smiling. I let myself be drained and filled with peace. I fell into a dreamless sleep. Dreamless but perfectly peaceful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thanks SO SO SO much for everything. Whether you just read the fic or left a comment. Thanks so much for just being there and encouraging me to keep writing. I wish I could thank every one of you for your response. 
> 
> This is just a short ending chapter so don't expect much. I just wanted to write a small ending for this, looking back I never meant to write THAT much about this but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. 
> 
> Can you guys please comment or respond saying what you think went right about the fic and/or any improvements I need to make to do better on future fanfics? Thanks!

As predicted, Tony woke up completely fine. My Tony was back. Baby Tony was gone. I didn't have to worry whether or not Tony was going to run away again. Whether or not he would say something scary and make me question my entire reality. He was gone.

 

I couldn't be happier!

 

It was just 1am when I felt something tracing my lips. I tried to flick away what I thought was a fly, but after two minutes of pointlessly flailing my hands, my eyes fluttered open to see the bored and familiar face of my boyfriend, his finger racing tiny laps around my lips. Gasping, I instantly captured his lips with mine, even if this was a dream, I was going to make the most of it. Tony's lips almost tasting foreign from what I remember, the week of babysitting and me day dreaming of my Tony coming back, was the longest week of my life. I wanted to remember every detail again. The dent of the cut on his lip from when he gets nervous and chews his lip. The way they seemed to dance and perform on mine, making me feel so inexperienced yet honoured that only I knew his way. If this was a dream, then I don't want to wake up ever again.

 

When we finally released the other, we stared into each others eyes. Not daring to look away in case it was all a dream and I was just babysitting a terrified child again. "God, it feels like I've just seen my life flash before my eyes. And then that happens! That's it. I must be dead." Tony sleepily joked as he shuffled upwards so he could sit up in the medical bed. Everyone else had left me alone with Tony, knowing us meeting again was going to be emotional and personal. They were correct. If Thor had been staring at us now, apologising for Loki's behaviour, the romantic and amazed feeling would die.

"Can you remember what happened?" I asked carefully, if he did then Tony would try to pretend it never happened but if he didn't remember then I wasn't going to tell him anytime soon. It would only upset him more and he would lock himself away for a week in that (excuse my language but this is suitable) fucking workshop.

"Bits and pieces. You were moping lots. Um... I think I tried to smash Clint's window or something." Tony's voice sounded questioning and confused as he tried to order what information he could still remember. Obviously he wasn't doing to well.

"Yeah. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What did Howard do to you?"

 

There was a long and awkward pause before the answer was said. Tony's face screwed up in concentration but then in confusion. Like he couldn't decide whether I was trustworthy enough to tell, at first I felt hurt that Tony had to even consider it but after awhile it made sense. If Tony's childhood was really that bad then he wasn't going to tell everyone. Tony wanted his fears and weaknesses to remain hidden (or, as I thought for a long time, non-existent) so whenever he told me a new and troubling experience he went through, I knew I had to treasure the information as no one else would know. These secrets always made me glow with proudness, feeling so honoured and lucky to be the only one to hear what Tony Stark thinks of the world. So proud to know he was accepting and embracing his worries.

"He was obsessed with finding you. Now, don't twist my words! I know what you'll do, you'll blame yourself and then I have to live with a depressed super soldier. So shut up for a minute or two. Whenever he had lots of challenging work, he liked to drink. Whenever he drank, he got more frustrated and violent. Whenever he got frustrated, he drank. It was a loop. So when he was given the impossible task of finding you, he broke. It was always verbal unless I really pissed him off. Then it was physical. But not often or anything... it's just. He would lock me in my room and then he, just you kn..." Tony trailed off as he tried to say what he always wanted to say. All of his words coming out in a stuttered and hurried rush, so he didn't have to dwell on the thought. But he couldn't. He was too well-trained to insult his dad.

 

But I was just proud for him getting that far. My mind didn't take long to piece together the rest, Howard was too busy and/or drunk to remember locking Tony away. They lived in a big house so no one would hear.

 

Rubbing my totally dry eyes, I slid into the medical bed and trapped him in a warm, reassuring and welcoming hug. I tried not to let the tears fall, for Tony's sake but I wasn't strong enough. I was trained to stop the bad guys, not to just sit there and repair what the bad guy did. Tony turned and held my face as I silently sobbed still mesmerised by his coffee brown eyes. The tears racing down my cheek. 

"It's over now, Big Guy."

"It's not over. That's why you don't talk about him! That's why you hate arguments! That's why you flinch when Thor talks too loud! All because of him! And what was I doing?!"

"You were just going to magically teleport to me in New York, were you? Dad threatened me with you. Captain America will slap some sense into you boy! If you did come to my house, I would've just ran away!" Tony was now crying, clawing at my back as he tried to burrow into me. Hiding from the harsh truth. My heart exploded at what he said. That's when my silent shivers turned into gasping sobs.

"Your safe, I promise. Forever, you will be safe and happy." I cried into his hair as he finally gave up trying to comfort me and hide under my chin.

 

 

"Hey! Could be worse? A year younger and you would've dealt with a bedwetting Tony" He weakly joked as our sobs slowly disappeared but absolute exhaustion took it's place. Clawing at our eyes so they would shut. Weighing down our every limb. Quietening our cries.

"Tony Stark admits to wetting the bed!" I chuckled under my breath.

 

 

I never planned on meeting a young Tony Stark. Never. Yes, it made me think about our relationship, the amounts of times Tony must've lied to make sure I didn't find out. Yes, that hurt.

 

But to anyone who thinks a few memories will stop my love for him...

 

...just know that you couldn't be any more wrong. Our love grew stronger.

 

Our love was weakened from the new and brutal truth, but it learned from it's mistake and improved. Come and bring an army, because nothing is going to separate us now.


End file.
